Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rewind: Apocalypse
by Shade-Oh
Summary: Walpurgisnacht had layed waste to Mitakihara city and the neighboring cities. Homura noticed things were different about the witch in this timeline. Still her goal is to protect Madoka at all costs. The dangers are much worse than ever before as the Magical Girls struggle to survive this apocalypse. Rated T for now, may up to M if deemed necessary.
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

**Hello! I know it has been forever since I actually made a post. The thing is everything I had worked on had been abandoned for multiple reasons except my Death Note fic which I am having the shittiest of writer's block and my SAO fic which is the only one I ever finished. (And yes I know this author's note wasn't here yesterday when I published this.) Anyway, I read a fanfic called In Saecula Saeculorum by WinterCactus and this was the inspiration for this fanfic. I did ask for permission to use some of their ideas and the apocalyptic concept and they gave me the all clear and I highly recommend you check that story out because without that story, this one would probably not have seen the light of day. so without further ado, I present to you Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rewind: Apocalypse! I hope you enjoy it and please Read and Review!**

Homura had tried her hardest against Walpurgisnacht, alone in the battle as always. Kyoko was supposed to show up but Homura didn't bet on it. Sayaka could have turned into a witch as she had in the past so she wasn't surprised that on the night it showed up, Kyoko was a no show. She had done what she could this timeline, making sure Madoka was safe, as well as Madoka's friends. Though Homura no longer cared about what happened to them, she cared enough about Madoka to know it would make Madoka happier if they were alive. She used as much power as she could, but Walpurgisnacht was still too strong. She remembered the shock wave that the witch sent out. She remembered soaring through the air. She remembered crashing through a building. She did not remember who was by her side healing her however, as she blacked out.

Homura woke up in a building she could have swore she recognized. The walls were broken, the ceiling caved in certain parts but there was a distinct familiarity with it. She noticed all of the fancy items around the room and immediately realized where they were. _Mami Tomoe's place. Of course._ She got herself up and walked to the edge of the building where one of the walls were completely gone. She stared out into the city. _Mitakihara is in ruins. What do I do?_

"It's horrible isn't it? The city is destroyed, broken. It's such a shame to see this place in ruin. Or do you not even care that the city you live in is practically gone, Akemi-san?" She heard Mami ask her from behind. Continuing to stare out the building she responded to her.

"Of course I care. This is _Madoka's_ city. I have to find her."

"Slow down Akemi-san. How are you going to do that?"

"I'll scour the city in search for her. She's most likely headed to her own house." Homura jumped down from the building and began to run in the direction of Madoka's house. Mami jumped down and followed her thinking _If she's still alive. God I hope she's okay or Akemi-san just may break._ As they ran Homura took note that Mami was right behind her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, annoyed.

"To make sure she's okay. I'm going to help you." Mami responded. _You're not the only one concerned about Madoka's safety._

"I don't need your help." _You'll only get in my way._

"Maybe you don't but _she_ might." Homura falls silent for a moment. _Maybe she's right. And Madoka will probably trust her more._

"Thank you Tomoe-san." She muttered. Mami smiled. _This is progress._ They quickly made their way to Madoka's and soon enough, they were there. The building was broken as badly as the others had been. They heard crying from inside the building. They rushed in following the sound of the crying and they saw Madoka holding her mother's hand with one hand and holding Tatsuya in the opposite arm. Junko was under a bunch of rubble, barely alive. Junko coughed violently.

"Madoka, keep your brother safe. Find a safe place to stay and live out your life."

"Mom, you can't die! Please!" Junko coughed and reached her arm out to Tatsuya and touched his cheek with the knuckle of her pointer finger.

"Momma loves you Tatsuya. Grow up to be strong like your momma and papa okay?" Junko coughed as she moved her arm up to Madoka's face, caressing her cheek.

"I love you… so much Madoka. Stay strong… and look after him… Good… bye…" Junko's arm fell as the light in her eyes faded away. Madoka screamed.

"NO! Mom please come back! Come back!" She sobbed. Mami rushed over to Madoka and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Madoka! If we had gotten here quicker…!" Mami held her close. Tatsuya began to cry too. Homura looked up into the sky, seeing Walpurgisnacht in the distance and she glared. She pulled out her pistol and began to leave.

"Tomoe-san, get Madoka as far away from here as possible." Madoka reached out her hand toward to Homura.

"Homura please… don't leave me…" Homura froze. _Dammit Madoka. I can't say no to that._ She crouched down beside Madoka and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Okay. I'll stay with you. But we need to move. Walpurgisnacht could release another shock wave and I don't think we can handle that." Madoka stood up holding her brother close. She began calming him down as she headed to where the kitchen was.

"I have to get supplies for all of us, especially for this little one." She says, sniffling. Homura and Mami help her gather food rations, water, and baby stuff for Tatsuya. They luckily had a few bags and small items to hold the items in so they could carry it all.

"Alright Homura, I'll follow you wherever now." Homura took a step back.

"Why me? Don't you trust Tomoe-san more?"

"It's not that I don't trust her, but you told me before you went to fight this witch to trust you." Homura smiled, something Madoka and Mami were both surprised to see.

"That means a lot Madoka. Thank you. We better hurry."

"But where do we go Akemi-san? It's not like we have a place to go. Shouldn't we search for survivors and help them?" Mami asked. Homura sighed and shook her head.

"No, we'll be barely able to fend for ourselves. Besides, if we get others involved with us, they could try to hurt us. I really don't want Madoka or her brother to get hurt. You can go if you want, but I'm taking Madoka and Tatsuya with me." _Still on a one track mind. She has a point though. We have a young child with us to deal with and we should do what we can to protect it. Searching for survivors will have to wait._

"As much as I hate to leave others behind right now, you're right. For Tatsuya's sake." Homura nodded and they left Madoka's home. Madoka looked at it one last time, tears in her eyes and said goodbye.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. I'll protect Tatsuya for you. Goodbye, I'll miss you." Homura put her hand on Madoka's shoulder.

"We have to go Madoka. When this is over, we'll make sure they get the proper respects they deserve. I promise." Madoka sniffed and nodded.

"Let's go then." Madoka forced out. They roamed the streets trying to get far away from the city. Homura knew there was a long road ahead after all, she has never experienced this before. _Walpurgisnacht is acting differently from before. That shock wave had much more range than in the past, but Madoka survived. Actually… no evacuations were made. That's weird, and worrying. What the hell is really going on here?_ Homura shuddered, keeping her thoughts to herself. Together, they pushed onward to wherever the future may lead them.

 **And that concludes chapter 1 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rewind: Apocalypse! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I actually don't get too much writer's block so I can finish a story for once. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: May they Rest in Peace

**Here is the first chapter involving Sayaka and Kyoko! I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review!**

Sayaka was just about to turn into a witch when they were blasted from the station.

"I can't do this anymore. I failed Madoka, I failed Kyosuke, I failed Mami. It's over for me. Goodbye Kyoko…" BOOM! The shockwave sent them flying and it caught Sayaka off guard. Her soul gem did not break. Kyoko gained consciousness before Sayaka, and pulled out a grief seed. _Thank fucking God I saved this!_ She cleansed Sayaka and shook her.

"Wake up Sayaka! Please!" Sayaka sat up and groaned.

"Ah my head… What happened?" Kyoko hugged her tightly.

"You're fuckin' alive! I don't give a shit what happened, you're alive!" Sayaka coughed.

"Tone down the swearing Kyoko... jeez." Kyoko squeezed tighter.

"Let me just be happy ya dumbass!" Sayaka patted Kyoko's back awkwardly and she looked around.

"Holy shit… Kyoko look around us!" Kyoko didn't move.

"I don't give a shit, you are alive and that's all that matters right now."

"We may be the only ones, look!" Kyoko lets go and turns around. _What the fuck?!_ The two saw the city around them completely destroyed. Kyoko stood up and took everything in. Sayaka stood up too.

"What the hell? Everythin's silent…" Kyoko stated.

"Yeah… that's unsettling." Kyoko turned back to Sayaka.

"Before we go runnin' around looking for anyone which I know ya want to do, let me just say this. Ya haven't failed anyone. Not Mami, not Pinky, not yer crush, not yer parents ya hear me? And even if ya have, ya haven't failed me. Ya lived. That means a lot ta me. Now, let's go search for yer parents. Either Homura or Mami are probably makin' sure Pinky is safe anyway." Sayaka nodded.

They rushed down the streets and passed the Kamijou residence, which was as badly damaged as just about every other building. Not much longer after that they arrived at Sayaka's place. The building was fairly destroyed too. Sayaka entered wearily, keeping an eye out for her parents. She checked under any rubble that could have her parents under it and nothing. Sayaka sighs.

"I'm half relieved and half anxious ehehehe…" She said after exploring the entire house. Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder.

"It should give ya at least some hope ta know they could still be alive and kickin'. Let's head to Pinky's next 'kay?" Sayaka was silent as they left the Miki residence behind.

It didn't take them too long to reach Madoka's house. As they approached, an uneasy feeling began to take form in Sayaka's stomach. Kyoko sighed as she looked at the building from the front.

"I don't think a single place survived whatever the hell that was. I'll look around the area while you check the inside. Just in case someone comes our way. I'll come in after a small search." Kyoko stated. Sayaka took a few steps into the shambled building, breathing deeply. She looked around and noticed Tomohisa under some rubble. _No! Please no!_ She rushed over to him and checked his pulse. There was none. Tomohisa Kaname was dead. Sayaka held back the tears and continued looking around the place. Then she found Junko's lifeless body under some other rubble with her arm extended outward.

"Junko…" Sayaka collapsed to her knees. _Madoka's parents… are gone._ She searched the rest of the house and realized Madoka wasn't there. She found herself in the kitchen against one of the walls with her arms around her knees and her head resting on top of them.

"Sayaka? Where are ya'?" Kyoko called out. She soon entered the kitchen and saw Sayaka.

"She isn't here. And her parents are…" She forced out, barely audible. Kyoko sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around Sayaka's shoulders.

"Let it out Sayaka. Don't keep it in. I really don't want to lose ya'." Kyoko said, trying to comfort her. Sayaka felt the tears fall and she buried her face into Kyoko's chest. She let out a loud wail.

"I grew up with this family! They watched us grow up together! They're just as much family as my own damn parents and they're gone!" Kyoko just held Sayaka and let her get it all out.

"They didn't deserve this! They didn't deserve any of it! They were an innocent family who raised their daughter as best as they could! They raised her to the point where Madoka would _never_ lie! They didn't deserve this…" Kyoko rubbed her shoulder.

"I know… I know…" After Sayaka was done crying, she stood up.

"We'll give them a proper burial. In their garden. Kyoko nodded. They found a couple of shovels and dug two graves side-by-side. They carried the bodies of Junko and Tomohisa Kaname to the graves and carefully laid them in. They filled the graves back up with dirt and found a couple of really large stones that were not from the building and placed them down like gravestones. Using magic, Sayaka carved out their epitaphs.

 _Here lies Tomohisa Kaname,_

 _a kind and loving father who could make a great meal._

 _May he forever rest in peace._

 _Here lies Junko Kaname,_

 _a strong and brave mother who looked after her children._

 _May she forever rest in peace._

Sayaka felt more tears fall but smiled. Kyoko put a reassuring hand on Sayaka's shoulder and they returned to the kitchen.

"While we are here, we might as well grab some of their food. Not a lot but enough to keep us going, that way if Pinky hasn't been here yet, she still has some food to spare." Sayaka nodded. She looked through the cupboards while Kyoko looked through the fridge. Sayaka realized all of the baby stuff was gone.

"Kyoko… Madoka _was_ here. And she's still alive."

 **So yeah! That was chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoyed! I have no idea how consistent with updates I can be but instead of making promises I can't keep I will just make a statement that I will try to update often but my online classes take up a shit ton of my time! See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pointless Conflict

**Hey! Chapter three is finally here! I feel as though it took much longer than it should have. I hope you enjoy this chapter because writers block was just a pain. As always read and review!**

"Akemi-san, where are we going? Isn't this further into the city?" Mami asked. Homura had indeed been guiding them further in the city rather than away from it. _Wasn't she the one who suggested to get further away from the city?_ Mami asked herself mentally.

"Yes, however it may be advisable to station ourselves in my home." _What gives her that idea?_ Mami continued mentally questioning Homura. She made that thought known.

"Why? It's probably just as destroyed as the other buildings. In fact, it's probably much worse if it's further into the city." _She's probably right. But if I can set up a device to destroy Walpurgisnacht…_ Homura thought.

"Let's at least stop at the train station. Miki-san called me and said she would be there for the remainder of her time." Homura shuddered.

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea. We should stay clear of that place."

"Why? You're not making any sense Akemi-san."

"How did Sayaka Miki sound when you spoke to her?"

"She sounded disturbed and distant. If anything doesn't that mean we should _really_ be heading over there to help her?"

"No! If she didn't sound stable then we better not go there. We'd only be putting ourselves in more danger."

"What are you talking about Akemi-san?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Mami stopped and Madoka stopped along side her.

"Akemi-san what is your problem?! We have to help our friends!" Homura turned and gave a cold glare.

"Sayaka Miki has made it clear she does not want to be friends. The feeling is mutual. I have no obligation to go and help her. My obligation is to protect Madoka. That is and has been my only focus. You would never understand, you have not gone through what I have."

"HOW DARE YOU! IT HASN'T BEEN EASY FOR ME EITHER! HOW CAN YOU ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY WHEN WE ARE IN SUCH A SITUATION?! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ACT AS IF YOU HAVE SEEN MORE THAN I EVER HAVE OR WILL!" Mami was clearly fed up with Homura. Her eyes held flames of pure anger. Tatsuya began crying and screaming which went unnoticed by the two girls arguing.

"That is because I have. I told you, you could never possibly understand what I've been through. It doesn't matter anyway. We have to keep moving."

"I refuse to move until you explain to me why you continue to refuse to help anyone but Madoka!" She crosses her arms. Madoka tries to stop them from fighting.

"Please stop… stop fighting… Please!" Homura walked straight up to Mami.

"There was a _time_ when I once helped all of you. I tried to help and stay friends with all of you but things would never end up working out for _her._ I think I have done a damn good job of at least keeping you all safe. Don't forget Tomoe-san, you should be dead right now." Mami only proceeded to get more furious. She did take in all of what Homura had, recognizing how she worded them in an odd way but that only proceeded to piss her off more. _Had she said "I saved you" and acted self-righteous I wouldn't be so pissed but she's stated it as if it was fact that I should be dead. It's too eerie. I have to get to the bottom of this._

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Tatsuya got louder.

"It means exactly word for word what I said. Right now you should be dead, Sayaka Miki should be gone, and Kyoko Sakura along with her."

"Oh that's _real_ convenient for you to say! You'd have Madoka all to yourself wouldn't you?" Tatsuya got even louder.

"No. In fact together we'd be fighting Walpurgisnacht. But I'm not letting her get tricked by that damned Incubator again."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone was silent except for the loud screams of Tatsuya. Homura and Mami stared at Madoka.

"You've made Tatsuya cry! Please stop fighting!" Mami immediately regrets fighting with Homura mostly. She sighs and actually thinks about everything she has said. _Akemi-san seemed really serious. She has always been serious but there is a difference here. Like she really has gone through some horrible things. She's younger than me true, but she seems much more… hardened. Like a war vet returning home. And she's acted like she has specifically seen things that have gone on recently. Meaning somehow she may have relived through this time span. Wait… she made an emphasis on the word "time" earlier. That shield… no. She can't do that can she? Is that her power? Did that come out of her wish?_

"I'm sorry Akemi-san, we really shouldn't be fighting. I have to ask you though, can you-" BANG! A bullet whizzed right past Mami's head and almost hit Madoka too.

"Get behind something, someone heard us!" Mami said urgently. Madoka and Mami hid behind a wall of a building while Homura rushed toward the origin of the shot.

"Akemi-san don't!" She tried to grab the girls arm but Homura was out of range. Homura ran forward and another shot was fired. Homura dodged by rolling behind a dumpster. She peeked over and saw where the gun fire was coming from. A cop was standing there with his pistol aimed. Mami peeked out from the corner of the building and saw the cop. She stepped out of their hiding place and shouted at the cop.

"Don't shoot! We're just students!" The cop grinned. He fired another shot, this time directly at Mami. She moved out of the way behind the wall just in time. Peeking out she shouted again.

"You're a cop! Your duty is to protect the people not attack them!" The cop began laughing hysterically.

"It's fuckin' Armageddon out here! You really think I give a shit about my job now? Each day I'd go unappreciated for it anyways. Never once did I get a fuckin' thank you from anyone! Now I get to kill y'all! Put you in your place! I got the guns where as you students don't! So I'll start by killing this nice young girl here with her cosplay on and then kill the rest of you, however many there are." He shot toward the dumpster and Homura ducked. She pulled out a pistol, making sure it was loaded. She took aim and fired. The cop hit the ground to avoid the shot.

"The hell! Girly, you ain't supposed to have sidearms! Did you steal that from a station?!" Homura rushed out from behind the dumpster as the cop got up and she fired another shot. The cop took the bullet and hit the ground, this time without saying a word. Tatsuya's crying was all that was heard in the still night after that. Mami stepped out from behind the building.

"Akemi-san, you just killed a police officer."

"I know that. It was self-defense. He tried to kill us. Come on, let's go." Homura turns to begin walking in the intended direction. Madoka temporarily hands over her crying brother over to Mami. She looks at Madoka and sees the look on her face. Worry, care, determination, and love were all displayed on her face. Madoka rushes to Homura and throws her arms around her from behind. Homura stiffened at the sudden touch.

"Homura… please. Don't you feel anything from doing that?" Homura sighs.

"Madoka, I wish… I really wish I could. But I had to throw those feelings away a long time ago. A very long time ago." She tries to get Madoka off of her, but Madoka only squeezes tighter.

"Homura, try to bring those feelings back. Don't let yourself be so cold that you can't even feel anything when you… when you kill someone. For me, please." Homura sighs again.

"Madoka… I've killed so many people I don't think that's possible. I don't even see how you can stand touching someone like me." Madoka only squeezes tighter.

"Homura, I told you that I trust you didn't I? I don't care that you killed people, not when I trust you had justifiable reasons to. Let's go to the station and see if Sayaka is there. If there is even a slight sign of a witch there we can turn back and head to your place."

"Fine, but if either Tomoe-san or myself senses a witch's presence, we are leaving immediately. Is that understood?" Madoka lets go, walks around, and hugs Homura from the front.

"Thank you Homura. We do have to work together if we want to make it through this." Madoka lets go again and gets Tatsuya back from Mami. She whispers to Madoka something.

"You are the key to keeping us together and keeping us alive. Akemi-san will listen to you more often than she will me. Even if we meet up with Kyoko or Miki-san, she will still listen to you more than the rest of us. Guide her to the light because she is making progress." Mami turns to Homura.

"Alright Akemi-san, let us see if Miki-san is at the station. Hopefully she is safe, wherever she may be." Homura nods and they change their direction to the train station. Homura walked with fear, never trembling but afraid nonetheless, knowing what most likely remained at the station.

 **So, that was chapter three. Seriously, I wish I had gotten this done a few days ago. The problem is my time is limited to begin with because my online classes take up a good portion of my time as in most of my time and the time it doesn't take up writer's block loves to slide in. If you want to get updates on when subsequent chapters, follow the story! Anyway, see y'all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sayaka's Search for Madoka

**Chapter 4 is here! So, I'm really sorry that it has been this long. A month… oof. This chapter was really hard to write. I ended up getting bored with it. And unfortunately, I feel that there will continue to be delays. However, Christmas break is coming up soon so maybe I'll have time to put more into this story. Anyway, back to Kyoko and Sayaka! I'm considering changing Kyoko's speech to a "normal" way of speaking. I'm finding it harder to write her like I did in chapter 2 and she does not talk like that in the anime so that just shows I've been reading and watching too much fanworkings. This chapter will be experimental to see if readers prefer her talking normal or her talking the other way. Let me know what you prefer. I'm leaning toward dropping it and just having her talk normally. As always read and review!**

Kyoko turned around and looked at Sayaka with an apprehensive look.

"Look, not to burst your bubble but there is no way you could know that for fact."

"All of Madoka's little brother's baby items are gone. Who would take all of the baby items other than her? I doubt many survivors would have kids to take with them if there even _are_ survivors." Kyoko sighs.

"I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. Pinky is not one of _us_. What if only us magical girls have the strength to survive whatever the hell that was?" Sayaka sighed.

"You may be right but, Tatsuya's body would be here wouldn't it? Tomohisa would stay and watch after him so if Tatsuya and Madoka aren't here but the bodies of their parents are, I really think Madoka could be alive."

"Either way we probably can't stick around here. We get what we need and go." Kyoko turned back to the fridge and started to grab food. Sayaka grabs food from the cupboards and puts them into some bags. Kyoko grabbed a couple of bags and put the food she grabbed in them as well.

"I guess that's all we can carry for now. Let's get going Sayaka." Sayaka nodded and they left the Kaname residence.

"Where should we head now? I have no clue where Madoka is or could be." Kyoko laughed then frowned.

"Well, the most likely of places is either Mami's or Homura's."

"I guess that would make sense. Let's hope it's Mami's because that transfer student has been nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, and she seems to fucking know something that we don't and it pisses me off. How the fuck did she know when that witch would show up? And why didn't she say 'Oh by the way, it can wipe out an entire city.'?" Kyoko kicked a rock, frustrated.

"No clue. Too late now. Let's head to Mami's." Kyoko nodded, still annoyed and they made their way to Mami's. It was a really long trip. They took the route that Sayaka took to school since Mami's was past their school. As they passed the school Sayaka felt very unsettled. Kyoko looked at her with concern.

"You okay?"

"...It feels like we are being watched." Kyoko looks around.

"Could be honestly. I mean, I'm sure someone could be in the school watching us from a window or something."

"It just… doesn't feel right to me." Sayaka shuddered, not comfortable with her surroundings. Kyoko sighed.

"Let's pick up the pace then. Let's get to Mami's and find Pinky." They began running faster, getting further and further away from the school. Arriving at Mami's they took note of the damage to the building. They were cautious as they entered. Kyoko scoffed when she realized no one was there.

"Ugh, completely empty. I guess Homura's place is next. Hey Sayaka, you got your phone on you?" Sayaka nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Give Pinky a call. We should have done that to begin with. If she picks up, we can have her stay in one location."

"Kyoko, you're smarter than you act. I should have thought of that." Sayaka whips out her phone dialing Madoka's number. It rings multiple times before finally, someone picks up.

"Hello? Sayaka!? Are you okay!?" Madoka rapidly asks from the other end.

"Oh thank god Madoka! Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You're okay right?"

"I'm… okay I guess. I'm with Homura and Mami. I have Tatsuya with me but… but…"

"Alright Madoka. I know. I went to your house and saw them… We gave them a burial. Kyoko and I." Sayaka can hear sniffles from the other end.

"Thank you Sayaka… thank you. Um… Homura wants to talk to you. Here." Sayaka, caught off guard begins stuttering when she hears Homura on the other end.

"Sayaka Miki, how are you?"

"T-t-t-transfer student? You never ask me this, why?"

"Things have changed so much. I am concerned. I will repeat my question. How are you?"

"I'm okay I guess… I mean, Madoka's parents are… gone and getting launched by an explosion is kinda painful but… I guess I'm okay. Kyoko is with me so it ain't all bad. I mean… it ain't all good either." Sayaka chuckles.

"Hey!" Kyoko says, punching Sayaka in the arm. Sayaka swore she heard a light chuckle from the raven-haired girl on the other end of the phone.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you. You may go about your business." Then Sayaka hears Madoka on the other end.

"Sayaka? Where are you?"

"Mami's place. You?"

"We're at the train station, after Mami told us you called her earlier. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, better than you'd expect, considering the circumstances. Listen Madoka, we'll head over as quickly as we can. If something dangerous shows up, text me to turn back and your intended follow up location if you can."

"Okay Sayaka! I can't wait to see you. I'm sure Tatsuya wants to see you too!" Sayaka couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Madoka, I'm glad you're in good hands. I'll see you as soon as I can. Bye." Sayaka hangs up.

"So? Where are they?"

"You're never gonna believe it. They're at the train station." Kyoko just about ripped out her hair.

 **Again, really sorry that this chapter came out so late. So, I am considering doing a Christmas themed chapter. Maybe… There is a few problems with this. First off, do you even want a Christmas chapter? If so, here is a big issue. Madoka Magica takes place most likely between March and May. So… not really a Christmas themed time. Should I stick to canon and go with this time frame and come up with an excuse as to why they are celebrating Christmas so early? Or should I jump the timeframe a bit and add that to the list of odd things going on in this timeline? Finally, there is a huge question that I'm needing answered in regards to a Christmas chapter. See, I plan on adding a new character/group into the story that will have a major role. The problem is it isn't quite time for that yet. Close, but not quite. I want to add the Christmas scene in while this group exists. Kind of an icebreaker (no joke intended) for their introduction. However, I may not be able to get that chapter out by Christmas. Do you want a Christmas chapter on Christmas with it being potentially rushed, or would you be okay with it being delayed, even if that means it could be February by the time this chapter gets added? Let me know what you think, either by DM or reviews! I'll read 'em both so let me know! Have a good day/night and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Promises Under the Stars

**Chapter 5 is up! Hell yeah! I didn't expect to get it done so quickly but I did! You get to learn a little bit about what this timeline was like before the apocalypse and some other stuff. Not much to say other than enjoy! Also please read and review!**

Homura was very anxious on the way to the Train Station. She did not trust this timeline. _If Walpurgisnacht is acting abnormally, and Sayaka Miki_ has _become Octavia then that could mean that Octavia might also act abnormally. If Sayaka is_ not _Octavia, then maybe, just maybe I have a chance to say Madoka. I'm so sorry your parents didn't make it Madoka._ Homura looked around the current area they were in, feeling something was off. She continued to think about how much danger this trip could cause, and how different this timeline was. She recalled earlier events. _Mami never faced Charlotte in this timeline. Instead it was a different witch. I saved her from that. Sayaka Miki did not become a magical girl until_ after _meeting Kyoko Sakura. They never really ended up fighting. Kyoko actually transferred to our school and became friends with Sayaka. If anything, this timeline went a lot smoother up until Walpurgisnacht and I's fight. The witch's did not show many signs of anything different except Charlotte never even showed up and some of the witches were slightly tougher than in the past. I'm not certain on what to do… I guess we'll see if we come across Sayaka Miki at the Train Station. Or, Octavia._ Homura shuddered. She focused her attention on Madoka. _She's so sweet. So kind. Yet, potentially too kind. She focuses on everybody but herself. I guess that's one of the reasons I like her so much._ Homura blushed as soon as she recognized what she was thinking. She clapped her hands to her face trying to calm down. She let out a deep breath. _Good thing they didn't see that. I can't falter now. I can worry about other things once I make sure Madoka is safe._ Scanning the paths they took, Homura's anxiety only continued to rise. Everything felt too quiet to her. She felt small signs of witches, but they were so faint that she couldn't trace them. That only worsened her anxiety because she didn't know if they were faint because they were far away or if something worse was going on. _Who am I kidding? Something worse_ is _going on. We are in the middle of an apocalyptic… What do I even call this? Situation? Disaster? Crisis? Yeah. Crisis. Still, a witch could attack at any moment. I have to be on my guard._ They weren't too far from the station now, they could see it in the distance. Homura felt a mix of calm and anxiety. _I don't see or feel Octavia or her labyrinth nearby at all. That's either really good, or really bad._ Finally, they reach the train station. It was fairly large. Many trains went through here so they had a bit to explore.

"So Homura, any signs of witches?"

"Not that I can feel. Tomoe-san, do you feel any?"

"No, I do not."

"I doubt you would tell me anyway."

"No I would Akemi-san. You made a promise, and I don't want Madoka in any danger either. But if we can find Sayaka, the better off we'll be." Homura only nodded and they continued to search the station. They checked every spot they could. Madoka called out her name many times, as did Mami. Yet Sayaka was nowhere to be found. As they were about to leave, a loud chime could be heard near them. They all looked around confused and then Madoka gives a suprirsed look.

"It's my phone. Mami, could you hold Tatsuya again?" Mami nodded, taking Tatsuya into her arms.

"Hello? Sayaka!? Are you okay!?" Madoka frantically speaks into the phone. A voice of relief comes from the other end.

"Oh thank god Madoka! Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You're okay right?"

"I'm… okay I guess. I'm with Homura and Mami. I have Tatsuya with me but… but…" Madoka couldn't say it. The thoughts of her parents being gone hurt too much.

"Alright Madoka. I know. I went to your house and saw them… We gave them a burial. Kyoko and I." Madoka feels tears forming and a small smile appears on her face as she sniffles.

"Madoka, I would like to speak with her."

"Thank you Sayaka… thank you. Um… Homura wants to talk to you. Here." Madoka hands the phone over to Homura and she speaks into the phone, as calmly as she can.

"Sayaka Miki, how are you?"

"T-t-t-transfer student? You never ask me this, why?" Sayaka stutters from the other end.

"Things have changed so much. I am concerned. I will repeat my question. How are you?" Homura asks again, trying to not let panic set in.

"I'm okay I guess… I mean, Madoka's parents are… gone and getting launched by an explosion is kinda painful but… I guess I'm okay. Kyoko is with me so it ain't all bad. I mean… it ain't all good either." She hears Sayaka chuckle. From the other end she can here the sound of a light thud and then Kyoko's voice.

"Hey!" Homura couldn't help but chuckle at their lightheartedness, even in a situationas desperate as this. Smiling, she spoke to the blue-haired girl.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you. You may go about your business." She hands the phone back to Madoka. With a serious tone, Madoka returns to speaking with Sayaka.

"Sayaka? Where are you?"

"Mami's place. You?"

"We're at the train station, after Mami told us you called her earlier. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, better than you'd expect, considering the circumstances. Listen Madoka, we'll head over as quickly as we can. If something dangerous shows up, text me to turn back and your intended follow up location if you can."

"Okay Sayaka! I can't wait to see you. I'm sure Tatsuya wants to see you too!" Madoka said smiling, turning over to Tatsuya who looked like he was reaching for the phone. Maybe he was reaching for Madoka but Madoka thought it was the right thing to say.

"Alright Madoka, I'm glad you're in good hands. I'll see you as soon as I can. Bye." She hears the click as Sayaka hangs up. Hanging up her phone, she turns and retrieves Tatsuya.

"We are to stay here until Sayaka meets up with us. She did say if there is danger to leave immediately and text her where to go instead of here." Homura nodded, actually content with that. Mami did as well. They basically set up camp and sat down to eat. They only ate the foods that didn't require heating. After everyone was fed, they all went to sleep. Homura and Mami took shifts for who was on watch. At one point while Homura was on watch, Tatsuya woke up crying and Madoka woke immediately to that. She calmed him down and had him sit with her she then sat to the right of Homura.

"Madoka, go back to sleep." Madoka shook her head.

"No, I want to gaze at the stars with you for a bit." Homura blushed. As they sat there, Homura decided that she should at least say something.

"I'm honestly surprised we can even see the stars right now. Walpurgisnacht usually would block out the sky, making it stormy."

"Have you fought it before?"

"Yes, in fact I have. She is a tough and formidable opponent. No one has beaten her on their own." Homura was calm, even though she recognized that that last sentence she had said hints at the truth about Homura. She was so comfortable, and happy sitting with Madoka that she felt at peace.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm assuming she is the one who caused that explosion?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it an explosion. Almost like a shock wave rather. A shock wave of magical energy. But yes, Walpurgisnacht caused this. I'm sorry about your parents Madoka." Madoka shook her head.

"It's not your fault. If she's this strong, I'm glad you didn't fight her alone. I believe in your strength but I don't want to lose you." Homura blushed again. Homura suddenly felt the urge to hold her hand. _Maybe if I ask… I could…_

"Forgive me for asking this Madoka, but may I hold your hand? I don't know why but I want to hold your hand." Madoka smiled.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing. So of course." Their hands still resting on the ground, they slowly inched them closer until they intertwined. Homura was blushing again, but she held it back.

"Homura, I'm really thankful for how much you try to protect me. I just want to know why you are so determined to prevent from becoming a magical girl. So why Homura? Why?" Homura sighed. _Not yet. One day maybe, but not yet._

"Maybe one day I can answer that question, why I'm so determined to keep you safe. I can't answer that now though."

"Promise me two things then Homura. First, promise that you will tell me. Second, promise you will not die on me. That you will no longer struggle on your own, and at least let someone into your heart. Even if it's not me, you need to vent to someone." Homura didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep, but _maybe this time I can keep them_.

"Alright Madoka, I promise. And Madoka, you are the only one I would let into my heart. It's just… hard." Madoka blushed but nodded. Tatsuya crawled over to Homura and spoke.

"Ho- mur- a! Homura! Homura!" Madoka smiled. Homura chuckled, smiling. Looking back up at the sky they saw a shooting star. Madoka got excited.

"Homura, quickly make a wish!" Homura didn't really believe in this sort of thing, after all she knows where your wish could really be granted, but she went with it anyway, knowing she'd rather have Madoka making a wish here instead of with Kyubey. Closing her eyes she made her wish. _Let Madoka get through this safely, let the future be bright._ Madoka closed her eyes and made her wish. _Let us all make it through this safely. Me, Homura, Tatsuya, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, Hitomi and Kyosuke if they are still out there, and anyone new that we meet._ Tatsuya was just pointing at the star as it went past them. Homura and Madoka looked at each other and just smiled. Turning back to the stars they continued to gaze. Not long after that Madoka fell asleep on Homura's right shoulder. Mami walked over to her.

"Alright Akemi-san, take her to bed and you get some rest. I'll watch Tatsuya until he falls asleep." Homura nods and Mami take Tatsuya off her hands while Homura carries Madoka over to where they were sleeping. She lied her down and then lied down close to her. Homura turned on her side, feeling a little happy, but sad that they couldn't be closer. Then she felt Madoka's arms grip her tightly from behind.

"Remember, you promised. Please keep it. And don't leave me." Madoka mumbled, only half-awake. Homura turned to her.

"I will keep my promises. And I won't leave you. I promise that too." Madoka hugged her tightly. Homura hugged her back and before she knew it, she fell asleep with Madoka.

The next morning, Homura didn't realize that her and Madoka slept as long as they did. She had awoken to find Madoka still clutching her tightly and a very tired Mami struggling to stay awake. She walked over to her and sat down.

"Get some sleep Tomoe-san. I slept in longer than I should have." Mami waved her hand dismissing her.

"It's fine, I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You two looked so cute like that." Homura forced herself not to blush.

"Get some sleep Tomoe-san." Mami nodded.

"I think I'll do just that." As Mami went over to their sleeping spot, Madoka had already woken up and walked over to Homura. Tatsuya was still asleep too. Looking at the sky, they saw how dark it still was, only some sunlight was able to breach through the darkness that Walpurgisnacht radiated into the sky.

"Why was the sky so normal last night but now it's not?"

"I'm not sure. Walpurgisnacht has never acted like this before."

"Okay. Is there anything you want to do Homura?" About a million things rushed through her brain when she was asked that. _Hand holding_ , _hugging, cuddling, ki-_ She stopped her brain before it could go any further.

"I guess just relaxing would be nice."

"Okay." Madoka scoots over closer to Homura. They spent their morning just chatting and when Mami woke up, they played little games with Tatsuya to keep him entertained. By nightfall they were exhausted. Then Homura and Mami heard something in the distance. A rumbling noise. Homura immediately had them hide together where they couldn't be seen. The rumbling kept getting louder and louder and then they realized that whatever they were, they were large vehicles. And there were multiple of them. Finally, when they came into view, they all were suddenly afraid. Tanks. There were about five or six tanks. And they were not from a branch of military they recognized. Then the tanks stopped, and very slowly, the first one turned right toward them.

 **So I've only gotten one response about the Christmas chapter thing. Even though I've only gotten one response, I'm thinking I'm gonna do it. I think I can make it and I want to so it'll probably happen. I only need to push out one or two more chapters before the Christmas one and I think I can make it happen! Let me know your thoughts! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Magi Meetup

**So for now I'm sticking with Kyoko's speech pattern from the last chapter she was in. This chapter took longer to produce than expected so I probably will not have the Christmas chapter out by Christmas sadly. However it shouldn't be too much longer after that when I can release it. The chapter is going to be longer than my usual chapters so we'll see I guess. As always please read and review!**

"So you're telling me that this entire trip has been completely fucking pointless?!" Kyoko was very annoyed.

"No, first we buried Madoka's parents. That is very important. Second, we got to see what state our city really was in."

"Yeah, shitty. I'm fine with burying Pinky's parents. The rest of that crap was unnecessary!"

"It's whatever now. It's not like we can go back and change time. Let's just get there as quickly as possible." Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Jumping out of the building they began to rush towards the direction of the train station. They decided to find the tracks and make their way along them that way.

"Hey Sayaka, are you okay?"

"I'm better. I'll be completely fine once we reach Madoka. I hope they don't run into trouble."

"Homura will protect Madoka, and Mami can handle herself. So relax a little. Yeah the world is fucked sideways right now. But we can't lose our heads." Sayaka was silent. _She's right._ They made their way across the tracks until they reached the downtown area. That is when they heard a gunshot and a scream. Turning to their right, they rushed over to where the scream came from. They noticed a weird shape coming from the building where the scream originated from. Floating there was a witch. It screamed at them and launched tentacle-like substances from its body. They both dodged the attack, however more tentacle-like appendages came out of the already existing ones and wrapped around both of them. They struggled but they could feel the energy leaving their bodies. Sayaka tried to use magic to break free but she felt as if she was losing too much energy to conjure anything. Then they heard a large blast and Sayaka felt herself falling to the ground. She tried to move but could not. Another blast was heard as she landed in the arms of someone. Looking up she saw the face of a girl with green eyes and brown hair. This girl carried her away from the battle scene.

"Kyoko is…"

"Don't worry. Someone else is carrying her too." After they were a decent distance away, this girl set her down. Sayaka tried to move.

"Relax, your power has been drained. You're probably not used to exerting this much energy. Not that you would have reason to. Yuko's got your friend with her. Let me heal your wounds."

"I didn't sustain any…"

"Your soul gem has. Let me see it." Sayaka thought it was strange that anyone would ask for her soul gem. She cautiously turned the gem into its original form and handed it to the girl. Sayaka noticed the soul gem was almost completely black. The girl put her hands toward it and a glow appeared from them. The color slowly returned to normal and Sayaka began to feel her strength come back. Sitting up, she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." This girl went over to Kyoko's body and healed her soul gem as well.

"Now I must return to the battle." The two girls took off with speed. Sayaka rushed over to Kyoko and helped her stand.

"I guess we better help." Kyoko nodded. They headed back toward the witch where they saw the two girls fighting it. The green-eyed girl wielded a dagger in her hand and the other girl wielded a chained mace. The mace-wielder had silver hair and purple eyes. Her eyes were paler than Homura's. The two seemed to fight in sync with each other. Sayaka and Kyoko rushed over and helped the two.

"I guess you're joining us for this?" The silver-haired girl asked.

"Yeah! Let's take this thing down!" Kyoko shouted, summoning her spear. Sayaka summoned her swords. The appendages reached for them again however Kyoko dodged and Sayaka cut them down. The green-eyed girl shouted at them.

"I'm going to rush in and stab the thing! Sword wielder, help me out! Spear wielder and Yuko! Try and keep that thing distracted!" The girl's voice was not one you'd expect to here orders from, as cute sounding as it was. However, the three others obeyed. Sayaka ran alongside the dagger-wielder while Kyoko and the girl named Yuko used their range to keep the witch distracted. As they closed the distance a tentacle went straight for the dagger-wielder. Sayaka jumped in front of this girl and blocked the tentacle, then counter attacked the appendage, severing it from the witch. They continued to rush towards the witch and as they got close, the dagger-wielder got into a stance. She bent her knees into an almost crouching position, twisted her torso a bit to the right, holding her dagger in reverse beside her in her right hand, left arm and hand in front of her in a blocking position.

"Cover me!" She shouted and the blade began to glow. Sayaka fended off the relentless tentacle attack until the girl was ready.

"Back away!" Sayaka jumped back and the girl made a dashing leap toward the witch, and in one single motion slashed the witch from right to left. After landing back on the ground, she switched the dagger into a frontal position, and jumped back. She reeled her arm back and charged forward, extending her arm straight out and she went straight through the witch. The witch screamed and then exploded into thin air as the grief seed fell to the ground. Sayaka smiled. The girl with the dagger picked up the grief seed and pocketed it. She walked up to Sayaka and held out her hand.

"Thank you so much for the help! My name is Ayumi! Nice to meet you!" Sayaka took the girls hand and shook it.

"I'm Sayaka. My red-haired friend is named Kyoko. Nice to meet you as well."

"So, the girl with the mace is my sister, Yuko! Say hi Yuko!" The girl named Yuko only scoffed with a scowl on her face.

"She's not a people person. Anyway, we could use you in our group!"

"Group? What group?" Kyoko asked. The girl pointed over to the tracks.

"That is our group. Well, some of it anyway." On the tracks there were six tanks and a few people in military clothing standing outside them, cheering and smiling.

"Whoa! The military?!" Kyoko asked.

"Some of it. Lilia helped organize it. As soon as this situation started she went to the military. Her father has connections and so she was able to convince the military to help her out. We can take you back to camp. It's probably the safest place to be right now."

"Um… We're looking for someone. We were just headed to their location." Sayaka stated.

"Oh! A friend perhaps?"

"Multiple but yes. They're at the train station." Ayumi puts on a big smile.

"How about we all head there? We can make sure you all get to camp safely!" Sayaka smiled.

"That would be great, thank you." Ayumi led them to the front tank.

"You'll join me in here. Hop in!" They all climbed into the tank except for Yuko who entered the rear tank. The tanks were set up so one was in the front, one was in the back, and two rows of two in between them. They headed in the direction of the Train Station and after awhile, Kyoko had fallen asleep. Sayaka did as well, too tired to stay awake. Later on, Sayaka was shaken awoke by Ayumi.

"I need to sleep, can you run the tank?"

"I have no idea how to run these things. How can you expect me to run this?"

"The assistant will teach you." Sayaka reluctantly nodded, knowing it was only fair. Hopping into the driver's seat, Sayaka got ready to learn. She adapted quickly as the assistant explained what to do. Soon she could handle it on her own and the assistant woke Kyoko to take the assistant's place.

"You must be excited to see Pinky right?"

"Anxious at least. I hope she's okay."

"She'd text you if she wasn't."

"I guess you're right." After another couple of hours, they had arrived at the station. As they drove through, Sayaka kept her eyes open for Madoka, Homura, or Mami.

"Just looking won't be enough Sayaka. We can sense magical girls right? So let's do that." Sayaka nodded. Using her powers she could tell where they were. She drove further forward and turned to the left, right at where they were located. Sayaka immediately began to climb out of the tank and popped her head out. That's when a bullet whizzed past her head.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to immediately get to work on the next chapter. Have a good day/night and see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Spawned from Crisis

**Finally! Merry late as hell Christmas everyone! This story ain't dead! I got it done right before May ended! WARNING! This chapter is laced thickly with fluff and is really long compared to the rest of my chapters! This also has some story stuff that is important so it's not exactly skippable! So sorry for those who doesn't like fluff but I do and it's my story damnit! Why am I using so many exclamation marks?! Because I can! Anyway, without any further delays, onto the Christmas chapter that is five months and six days late! As always read and review!**

Madoka shook in fear seeing the tank take aim. Homura jumped into action immediately and fired a shot at the tank, as she saw the top opening. Madoka had ducked down holding her brother tightly in her arms. A panicked shout that Madoka swore she recognized came from the tank.

"Stop! It's me, Sayaka!" Madoka immediately poked her head up again, and saw Sayaka's head poking out of the tank with her arms flailing above her. Homura kept her gun aimed.

"Why are you with all of these tanks?"

"We met up with them when a witch attacked us. They saved our life!" Sayaka frantically spoke. Homura was reluctant to lower the gun. They then heard a bit of complaining coming from inside the cockpit.

"Dammit Homura, are you always going to be so cold and stubborn! Move your ass Sayaka, I'm coming up there!" Sayaka clambered out of the tank and Kyoko stuck her head out. Madoka stood up and rushed toward the tank, Mami walking behind her. Sayaka jumped off of the tank and rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Madoka! Thank god you're okay!" Madoka's hands were full so she couldn't hug back but she was smiling, crying.

"Sa-ya-ka!" Tatsuya spoke. Sayaka giggled.

"I'm glad Tatsuya's safe too. All of you are safe." She lets out a sigh of relief. Kyoko climbs out and gives Mami a nod. Then an unfamiliar face climbs out of the tank.

"So these must be your friends you were looking for?" The girl asked. Sayaka nodded.

"Hi there! I'm Ayumi! Nice to meet you!" Madoka bows the best she can.

"My name is Madoka. This is my little brother Tatsuya. Nice to meet you." Tatsuya gives a little wave.

"My name is Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you as well." Ayumi turned to Homura who spoke coldly.

"Homura Akemi."

"She's not a people person." Kyoko said. Sayaka kicked her.

"What was that for?"

"That's her business!"

"You were the one who never was comfortable with Homura being around Pinky!"

"She kept her safe this long didn't she?!" Ayumi starts giggling.

"I'm sorry! You two are just too cute!" Sayaka blushes and turns away. Kyoko looks like she wants to punch something.

"Who exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?" Mami questioned. The girl saluted.

"We are part of a secret branch of the military here in Japan. My girlfriend's father is connected to these people and so they were willing to help us out. We have a camp further away from the basis of the strange occurrence that has led the city to be in the state that it has been in." Mami nodded. _That's a… fairly simple explanation… I guess._

"Would you like to head back to camp with us? Roaming on your own is dangerous. Yeah, you're a large group but with the military, you're more likely to be safe." Homura was about to decline but Madoka spoke up before she could.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" She turned to Homura.

"Come on! Let's go!" Madoka exclaimed excitedly. Homura sighed and followed her. Ayumi helped Madoka and Tatsuya into one the tanks, and Homura followed. Mami entered the one to their right. Sayaka and Kyoko re-entered the first one and off they went. They circled around and got back on the tracks. Sayaka and Kyoko made small talk, Madoka entertained Tatsuya while Homura kept her senses up, and Mami rested. After a day or so they reached what appeared to be a camp of sorts. All of the tanks made their way to a specific portion of this camp, which was surprisingly large. There were a few other tanks set up where they decided to park. The Magical Girls and the two Kanames were escorted by the girl named Ayumi. They were led straight to a large tent that was lined up near other large tents.

"These large tents can fit around 7 to 8 people. Since there are currently six of you, we'll have you all share the tent. Now, I recommend you get some rest because you have an exciting day tomorrow. It's Christmas!" All of the girls looked confused.

"But it's currently in the middle of spring." Sayaka stated. Ayumi put her pointer fingers together and smiled sadly.

"We're having Christmas now because we don't know if we're going to be alive for the real thing." Everyone looked down at the ground, saddened by the gravity of the state of the city, even possibly the world. But then Madoka looked at Homura.

"That means we get to spend Christmas together for the first time Homura!" She said super excitedly. Everyone smiled, Madoka's excitement and happiness spreading to everyone else in the tent. Homura nodded staying silent. Deep down Homura felt butterflies in her stomach because she was super excited, she just didn't want to show it. So they went to sleep. Homura had them keep up a rotation of keeping watch in the tent, just in case but in general they all slept. And by morning Homura's butterflies were causing a hurricane in her stomach. Homura hadn't spent Christmas with anyone in years. After all, she has been going through the same month for a long time. She noticed that she was first up in the morning. She got up quietly and began to leave the tent but as she passed Madoka, she felt arms wrap around her leg.

"Don't go Homura…" Madoka said sleepily. Homura squatted down next to her.

"Go back to sleep Madoka. I'm just going to take a look around." Homura instinctively brushed her finger across Madoka's face.

"Alright… Night Homura." Homura smiled and left the tent. She looked around and saw decorations all over the place. _They worked quickly. Even the tree is put up. To think that with the state of things, that these people would come together to make Christmas happen. I have to stop Walpurgisnacht so Madoka can enjoy another Christmas, and many more to come._

"Up bright and early I see?" Startled, Homura jumped back and reached for her pistol, aiming at the source of the voice. A girl with white hair and pink eyes stood there. Suddenly she just started to giggle and then broke out into laughter. Homura looked at the girl in complete confusion. After the girl stopped laughing, she smiled and spoke.

"I'm sorry, but that serious look on your face is just so… funny! You look like you shouldn't even be handling a gun but you acted on instinct! Lighten up, it's Christmas!" Homura slowly put her pistol away.

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lillia, the operator of this place and the leader of these people." Homura looked stunned. _This is the person who leads these people? She looks so innocent… Could she be a magical girl too? She must be, if she's the leader of these troops then most likely she has "proved" herself._ Lillia reached out her hand. Homura was reluctant, but decided to relax for now. She reached out her own hand and they shook. Madoka came out of her tent and smiled at the sight of Homura. _I'm glad to see Homura getting along with others. Even if it's small steps, she's doing great._ Homura turned around and saw Madoka there and smiled.

"Good morning Homura!"

"Good morning Madoka. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! And Merry Christmas Ms…?"

"You can call me by my first name. I'm Lillia! Nice to meet you Madoka, Homura!" She smiled brightly. Ayumi walked over.

"Good morning Lillia! Merry Christmas!" Ayumi smiled. She went up to her and they kissed on the lips.

"Good morning Ayumi, Merry Christmas to you too!" Madoka and Homura both blushed at their PDA. Homura immediately concealed her blush the best she could, while Madoka failed horribly at doing the same. Homura turned to Madoka.

"Why don't we walk around?"

"S-s-s-s-s…" Failing to say "Sure", she nodded. Lillia waved them off, grinning.

"I'll watch your little brother Madoka! Have fun you two!" Ayumi said. They walked around and saw people just enjoying themselves. People clambering out of their tents with tired smiles, couples holding hands and walking around, some eating, and in general, even though there wasn't any snow, people seemed to be happy and acting like it really was Christmas.

"Only a few days after all of this happened, and people are still able to enjoy themselves… Isn't that great Homura?!" Madoka smiled brightly, blush mostly gone from her face. Homura returned her smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Madoka beamed, then poked Homura's side. Homura jumped to the side, caught off guard.

"What was that for?!" Madoka giggled.

"I got you to smile! You always have a serious look on your face. Lighten up it's Christmas!" Homura didn't know how to react. _I have never been able to spend Christmas with her, and this may be my only chance for all I know. Both her and Lillia are telling me to lighten up, maybe I should._ Homura smiled more and let herself relax. Then she had a devilish idea. As they kept walking, she waited for the right moment and then poked Madoka's side when she least expected it. Madoka jumped much further than Homura had, knocking into a wall and then fell to the ground. Homura rushed to her side.

"Madoka are you okay?" Madoka shook her head and then tackled Homura. She proceeded to tickle her. Homura tried to resist but she was so caught off guard that she burst out giggling and struggling.

"Ma-ma-Madoka!" Homura breathed out. Madoka kept tickling her until Homura managed to reach her arms up and then their positions were swapped. Homura relentlessly tickled Madoka back in revenge. Madoka was now the one uncontrollably giggling. As Madoka began to run out of breath, Homura slowed down and they realized how close their faces were. They stared at each other deeply, eye to eye. Both blushed and they slowly grew closer.

"Akemi-san, what are you doing to Kaname-san?" Mami approached the two girls, and both quickly stood up furiously blushing.

"Tomoe-san I was just… I… she…" Homura couldn't speak properly and Madoka was just completely unable to speak, too embarrassed. Homura took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I wasn't doing anything to Madoka that was harmful, if that was what you were worried about." Mami only smiled.

"Relax Akemi-san, I'm only teasing. I'm happy to see you loosening up. You two enjoy the day okay?" Madoka then spoke up.

"M-merry Christmas!" Mami smiled brightly at Madoka.

"Merry Christmas." And then she walked away. Madoka grabbed Homura's hand and started running. Homura stumbled, confused, trying to keep up pace with Madoka.

"Madoka! Where are we going?"

"I don't know! Anywhere we want!" Madoka beamed, blush still slightly present on her face.

Meanwhile Sayaka and Kyoko were in the middle of eating breakfast, walking around the camp. They heard trucks moving in and turned to see them heading toward an open part of the camp. One truck was extended with multiple open trailers. On that truck there was a… large tree in the back. Large was an understatement. Its size was impressive. It would take many people to raise it, and even then it would be almost impossible. _How are they going to pull that off?_ Sayaka questioned. She saw a white-haired girl, Ayumi, and Yuko all helping the military men get the tree safely on the ground. Many of the men pushed from the back while Yuko used her mace to help pull. Sayaka and Kyoko walked over to them to lend a helping hand. By the time they got there the tree was resting on the ground while the white haired girl scratched her head.

"Sayaka, Kyoko, this is Lillia, the leader of this camp and my girlfriend!" Ayumi introduced her. Sayaka stared at the ground, hearing the word "girlfriend" made her think of Kyosuke. _I hope he's okay._

"Nice to meet you!" Kyoko nodded and looked at Sayaka who had a saddened expression on her face.

"Sayaka?" Kyoko snapped her fingers.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry! Nice to meet you too. Need help putting up the tree?"

"That would be great, thank you!" The men were already tying ropes around the sturdier branches. Yuko used her mace and Kyoko used her spear to act as their own ropes while everyone else used the ropes and together they all hoisted the tree up. As the tree stood up, Ayumi used magic on the tree.

"There, now it's roots will sink into the ground and the tree will survive. Also, the tree won't fall." Kyoko smiled. Sayaka looked at her.

"It's good to see you smiling."

"It reminds me of my family. Sure my dad was a bastard for killing our family, but he's still my dad. And it was my fault." Sayaka put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"You were trying to do something nice for your father. He's the one who decided to kill your family. And look at this tree! It's huge!" Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah, how did you guys get a hold of this tree?!" Ayumi giggled.

"That's a secret!." Ayumi winked. Then they heard Lillia give a shout.

"Ornaments!" Lillia had opened a box that was on one of the other trucks and dug out a few and put them on the lower ends of the tree.

"Come on everyone, help me out!" And so they set to work filling the tree with decorative ornaments.

Only a little prior to the beginning of putting the ornaments on the tree, Mami was continuing her stroll throughout the camp. She smiled to herself after seeing Madoka and Homura enjoying themselves. _I really am surprised to see Akemi-San smiling like that. Madoka really is having a good effect on her. When Akemi-san let's her._ She continues walking and sees a familiar face reaching up to grab some food while someone isn't looking. She walked behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bebe, you know better than that. Put it back." The girl froze slowly putting the block of cheese back. _Bebe? But the only person who calls me that is…_ The girl turns around.

"Mami!" The girl throws her arms around Mami happily.

"I missed you!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come around to see you very often. Where are your parents?" Nagisa looked down. Tears formed from her eyes.

"They, they're gone! They protected me from an attacker and had me run!" Mami crouched down and tightly wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Oh Bebe, I'm so sorry. I'm here, it's going to be okay." Mami felt so bad. She could relate to this little girl, her parents being gone too. _No one should ever have to go through this, especially at this age. Even though I wasn't much older when I lost my parents…_ Nagisa cried into Mami's shoulder for a few minutes. After she finally calmed down, Mami put her hand on Nagisa's head.

"Feel better?" Nagisa sniffled and nodded, still shaking a little. Mami grabbed her hand and walked up to the man near the food.

"May I have a small block of cheese please?" Mami asked him. The man smiled.

"Of course young lady!" The man grabbed the block of cheese Nagisa had tried to steal earlier. Mami took it and handed it to the girl. Nagisa bit into the cheese with a smile.

"What do you say Bebe?"

"Thank you mister!" The man smiled back at the girl who continued enjoying her cheese. Mami and her walked around the camp with Mami holding Nagisa's left hand so she didn't lose track of her. After Nagisa finished her cheese she looked up at Mami.

"I'm still hungry!"

"Okay, how about that?" She points at a guy who's hosting a fried octopus stand. Nagisa shook her head. Mami smiled understanding not everyone likes octopus.

"How about that over there?" She points to another person giving out different breads. Nagisa shook her head again. Mami frowned, then regained her smile.

"Alright, how about that Bebe?" Mami points at a woman serving paper plates of rice. Nagisa once again shakes her head. Mami frowns again.

"Bebe, why won't you choose any of the food?"

"They don't have cheese!" Mami sighs.

"I thought I taught you not to be so picky." Nagisa looks down.

"Besides, you can't have a diet of only cheese. That's unhealthy. How about you have some rice and bread and if I can get more cheese for you, you can have that as a treat okay?" Mami asks smiling. Nagisa ponders it for a moment then smiles brightly.

"Okay!" Mami smiles back and gets them both a plate of rice and some bread. They find a bench and sit down. They eat their food in silence aside from a happy humming from Nagisa. _You wouldn't even realize the world was in the state that it is if you weren't paying attention outside of this camp. It doesn't even feel like a military camp right now. It feels much happier than that._ Mami thought.

"I'm done!" Nagisa said smiling, crumbs all around her mouth. Mami took out a cloth to clean off Nagisa's face.

"Alright, let me finish eating and then we can look around for more cheese." Nagisa nodded. Mami ate while Nagisa looked at her surroundings. Mami finished her food and grabbed Nagisa's plate and stacked it on top of her own. She grabbed Nagisa's hand, walked over to a trash bin, and threw away the paper plates. She pulled Nagisa along who seemed distracted. Nagisa was staring directly at a stand that looked like it had some activities going on for kids.

"Do you want to do that?" Nagisa looked up at her and nodded.

"Do you still want cheese?" Nagisa nodded again.

"Alright, once we find some cheese we can go over there okay?" Nagisa smiles and nods.

Mami and Nagisa weren't the only ones getting food. Madoka had dragged Homura along to do the very same. Now looking around, Homura realized there were more food stands then she expected. _How did they set all of this up? Did they all have this food on hand or did Lillia prepare all of this?_ Homura was very anxious. Not because of any risk of danger for one, but because Madoka was trying to convince her to let her feed Homura a bite of apple pie.

"Come on Homura, let me feed you! What's wrong with me feeding you? Why are you so embarrassed?" Homura was blushing furiously (She couldn't hide it this time) while Madoka seemed to be very ignorant on the implications of someone feeding another when they were fully capable of feeding themselves.

"I've never seen Homura embarrassed before. And you shouldn't be so nervous! Let me feed you! Apple pie is really good! How much could you really end up not liking it?" _Whether or not I like the pie is not the problem._ Homura thought.

"I've had apple pie before Madoka. I am fully capable of feeding myself." Madoka shook her head.

"I want to feed you!"

"Madoka, I don't understand w- hmpf" Madoka had already put the bite of the pie in Homura's mouth as she tried to speak. Homura froze. _Wow, this is really good._ She couldn't tell if she was thinking about the pie or the concept that Madoka was at that moment, actually feeding her. She swallowed the pie and shuddered.

"Did you not like it Homura?"

"No, I did actually. But now it's my turn." Madoka smiled.

"Okay!" Homura used the fork Madoka was holding to get another piece and feed it to her. Once the fork was near Madoka's mouth she second guessed this situation.

"Um, Homura, maybe this isn't a good idea after all." Homura grinned.

"Uh-uh. You are not getting away from this. You did this to me so I get to do it to you." Madoka's heart pounded as her face went fully red. She hesitantly opened her mouth and Homura fed Madoka the piece of pie. Madoka could only focus on Homura's eyes as she ate the pie she was fed. _Why am I so nervous? Why can't I stop staring at Homura?_ Madoka swallowed and let out a breath. Madoka fidgeted on the bench they were sitting at. Homura let out a laugh, a genuine laugh.

"Madoka, why are you so damn cute?!" Madoka froze at Homura's words.

"C-c-cute? You think I'm cute?" Homura smiled.

"Who wouldn't? Everything about you is just so cute!" Madoka didn't know how to react, a feeling of warmth spreading through her body.

"Well, y-y-you're really beautiful Homura!" She forced out. Homura snickered.

"I'm not beautiful Madoka. I'm cold. Barely alive, not even human anymore really." Madoka grabbed Homura's hand and shook her head.

"You're not cold Homura! I can feel warmth in your hands! And you are human! Just because you're a magical girl doesn't mean you've lost your humanity!" Homura looked away from her.

"You don't know how cold I am. How dead I feel."

"Even if you are cold, which you aren't, I'll be there to be your warmth! I'll keep you warm when you are cold!" Homura looked back at her in her eyes.

"Madoka…" Madoka grabbed the fork and put more pie in Homura's mouth while she was just staring at Madoka.

"M-m-m-ma-o-ka-!" She stuttered with her mouth full of pie. Madoka smiled.

"This is kinda fun!" Homura took the fork back and fed Madoka another piece of pie. They went back and forth until the pie was finished. They threw away the plate and fork and decided to walk around some more. Madoka beamed at Homura as they walked.

"You don't seem tense anymore. That makes me happy." Homura just keeps staring on forward.

"I have to be tense, it keeps you safe. I really shouldn't be wasting time like this." Madoka pouted. Homura has never seen Madoka pout before. This was… super cute.

"Spending time with me is a waste of time?"

"N-no! I love spending time with you. I just mean… I have to beat Walpurgisnacht to keep you safe so you-" Madoka swiftly hugs Homura catching her off guard.

"Why do you need to protect me so badly? What has you so worried about my safety Homura?" Madoka asked in her ear. Homura froze trying to process everything in her brain, the hug already messing with her.

"I can't tell you… You wouldn't believe me. And I don't want to think about it." Madoka steps backward so they are staring eye to eye, with Madoka's hands holding on to Homura's shoulder.

"Homura, I told you I trust you. That also means I will believe what you tell me, if you just be honest." Homura was tempted to spill her heart out but she held back. _Doing that won't help me fight Walpurgisnacht. Doing that will only make me weaker._

"I can't tell you. It hurts to even think about. If I even bring it up, I'll only get weaker." Madoka looked down at the ground.

"I want to help you Homura. If you won't let me become a magical girl, then I want to at least be your emotional support. I want to know what's hurting you." Homura sighs.

"Madoka, a couple nights ago I promised you I'd tell you, I'm just not ready yet."

"I'm sorry Homura! I just really want to help you." Homura smiled at her.

"I know Madoka. Thank you. When all of this is over, I will try my best to tell you." Madoka nods, smiling at her. Madoka hugs Homura again and they decide to head toward the giant tree that the whole camp could see.

Kyoko and Sayaka helped put ornaments on the tree. They had an easy time at the lower parts but tree climbing wasn't easy, though somehow there were still a decent amount of ornaments on the tree in multiple locations, and they didn't know how they got there so quickly.

"Lillia you must be really good at tree climbing." Sayaka commented. Lillia giggles.

"No not really." Kyoko shook her head at her modesty.

"I can climb a tree, and I can do it easier being a magical girl and all but I still get tired out. Can I just use my spear to chuck 'em on the tree?"

"And have them be all over the place and probably end up breaking some? Use your head Kyoko." Sayaka stated, laughing at her.

"For your information, I am using my head!"

"Maybe I should emphasize on what I meant. Use your brain, specifically." Kyoko began pulling Sayaka's cheeks, grinning.

"You calling me stupid?" Sayaka tried to remove Kyoko's hands from her face, failing miserably.

"Ow! Stop it Kyoko!"

"I'll have you know I'm pretty intelligent!" Sayaka continued to struggle.

"I don't know about that Kyoko." Sayaka stated, unable to grin with her cheeks being pulled in every direction, but grinning on the inside of her mind.

"Why you!" Kyoko pulled harder on Sayaka's cheeks.

"Alright Kyoko! I submit, I give up!" Kyoko ignored her pleas and continued pulling on Sayaka's cheeks laughing.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Back to the ornaments." Lillia chuckled. Kyoko reluctantly let go still laughing, while Sayaka rubbed her face.

"Kyoko that hurt…" She pouted.

"And I'll do it again too if you ever call me stupid!" Kyoko said, still grinning. Sayaka shook her head at Kyoko, grabbing an ornament and putting it on the tree.

"You are impossible sometimes Kyoko." Kyoko grabbed an ornament and chucked it upward, hoping she could land it on a tree branch. Her aim however, was very poor as the ornament began descending to the ground. Ayumi rushed to catch the ornament, barely succeeding. She smacked Kyoko in the back of her head.

"My point proven." Sayaka stated, shaking her head. Ayumi put the ornament on the tree.

"Start climbing girls! The ornaments won't hang themselves!"

Earlier Mami had found more cheese for Nagisa to eat and they moved on to some children activities. The stand Nagisa had been looking at previously had been creating things out of paper to give the children something to do. Nagisa spent time folding and cutting paper, setting different things aside as she seemingly was either finished with them or dissatisfied with them, Mami couldn't quite tell. Mami just watched as Nagisa would frown, then her face would light up with a determined look, and when she stopped working on something she would either smile, or end up frowning again. Mami lightly chuckled to herself because she knew that even if Nagisa was getting frustrated, she was still having fun.

"What are you making Bebe?"

"I don't know yet!" She said with a smile on her face.

"What are all of these?" Mami pointed at the seemingly discarded paper creations.

"I don't know yet!" Smile still present. Mami chuckled. _I'm glad she can smile. She needs to be able to smile, she is still a child after all._ Nagisa continues to work on these things and setting them aside. Mami noticed that five of the discarded items looked almost exactly the same and were made of yellow paper. A lot of red circles lied in another pile. A weird shape made of black paper sat alone. Two things that looked like wings were in a pile of their own, one red, one blue. A brown cone, a small thing that looked like red fluff, a larger similar shape made of white, two yellow circles that were bigger than the red ones but smaller than the white shape, and a small thing that looks like a platform, made of the yellow paper. Nagisa cut paper in the shape of two ovals and then filled them with circles made of different colors from crayons and set them aside. She then made what looks to be a Christmas cake made of paper which looked fairly sophisticated for her age. Nagisa proceeded to take everything that she had created and had set in piles and began to put them together. The five yellow pieces were put together to form a star which she glued together. Then she slid the platform in the middle and glued it to the star as best as she could. She then put the cake on the platform. After that she took the rest of the paper pieces and developed a weird creature that snaked around the star and aimed its head toward the cake, the black paper being the body with the red dots on it, the white paper became the head or face, the cone and red fluff being the nose, the yellow circles were like blushed cheeks, the ovals were actually eyes, and the wings were actually eyebrows that extended off the face of the thing. Mami thought it looked creepy, and oddly familiar, but at the same time was impressed at Nagisa's creation.

"Have you finished Bebe?" Mami asks. She nods, gently carrying the thing with her. They arrive at the tree, Madoka and Homura were already there gazing at the size of the tree. Mami waves at the girls, smiling.

"Hello girls, this is Be- excuse me Nagisa Momoe, the daughter of a family friend. Everyone introduce yourself." Each person introduced themselves one by one and then Nagisa stared up at the tree.

"I want this on top!" She states holding up her creation. Lillia approached Nagisa.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's made of paper, I don't think it would stay." Nagisa turns to Mami.

"Do that thing you showed me! That special thing where you turn stuff into glass!" Mami shook her head.

"I don't want to risk messing it up Bebe." Nagisa pouts for a moment then smiled.

"I believe you can do it!" The girls all chuckled at how cute and positive Nagisa was, even Homura had a small smile. Mami sighed.

"Then I'll try I suppose." She carefully held the object and focused her magic into it. Slowly but surely the object turned to a glass version of it, sparkling and shimmering for a couple seconds. After the shimmering stopped the candle flames on the cake shined brightly, glowing. Mami handed the object to Nagisa.

"See Mami?! You did it!" Mami smiled proudly. Looking at the object she thought it was very beautiful, yet the creature that was part of it looked even more familiar and she felt a little anxiety before calming back down. Mami notices Homura stare directly at it and shudder lightly. Lillia grabs Nagisa by the waist and smiles.

"We'll be right back." She leaped up into the tree and they didn't even see her, she just disappeared. About ten seconds went by and they saw the rustling of the branches and they popped out. Nagisa carefully placed the ornament on the top. It shined brightly and was a beautiful thing to have on top. Only another fifteen seconds later they were back on the ground, Nagisa smiling brightly while Lillia gave a gentle smile.

"The Christmas tree looks amazing now. The only difference about this Christmas is we did not set up a present system. We really wanted to, but there is just too many people right now and the way the world is there isn't really a lot we can do." Lillia stated.

"That's okay! You already gave us a great present!" Madoka stated, smiling. Everyone looked at her confused.

"I did?"

"A Christmas where we can be with the ones we love! A time to be happy even though everything else is really sad right now!" Madoka beamed. Everyone smiled at her, Homura blushing a bit but not obviously. Sayaka blushed a bit too.

"That's right! We get to be with one another and not be sad when this world has fallen apart!" Ayumi said. Lillia hugged her tightly.

"You are absolutely right! Thanks Madoka, Ayumi." They both smiled. Madoka looked around for a moment and panicked.

"Where's Tatsuya!" Ayumi and Lillia chuckled.

"He's with some of the kids, playing with them. We have people supervising them and not letting them out of their sight so relax. If you want we can go see him." Madoka nodded. They followed Ayumi's lead as she walked away from the tree. Homura looked at Madoka. _When it comes to her brother, she's really protective. Actually, of course she would be. Her mother died in her arms and her last requests were to keep Tatsuya safe and live out her life. And she was already protective to begin with. I swear Kaname-san, I'll make sure both happen._ Homura thought. They stopped in a large tent where a bunch of kids were playing with each other, toys strewn everywhere. Tatsuya was playing with some of the other children. Madoka smiled at her brother having fun.

"Tatsuya, can I join?" Madoka asked. Tatsuya nodded, as a girl who was playing with him cowered behind him.

"It's okay. My sister Madoka. She nice!"

"Oh, who is this Tatsuya?" Madoka asked.

"She is Shizuka. She also nice!" Madoka smiled and sat down to play with the two of them. Sayaka smiled and watched them play, remembering the past when things didn't get so screwed up. _Before I became a magical girl, this is something we'd commonly do. I think I'll join in_. Sayaka sat down on the floor.

"Can I join too?" Tatsuya nodded and Shizuka nervously nodded.

"Sister friend, Sayaka. She fun to play with!" Sayaka smiled. Homura watched them play together, mainly watching Madoka have fun with her best friend and little brother. Lillia and Ayumi were talking to each other.

"Bebe, why don't you go play with the other children?"

"I want to be with Mami!"

"Bebe, you can't be with me all of the time, besides I'll be just outside the tent, go play and have fun." Mami smiles at her. Nagisa nods.

"Okay!" She runs off to play with the other children. Mami steps outside of the tent. Kyoko decides to follow her. As Kyoko exits the tent, she sees Mami with her arms crossed staring at the night sky.

"What ya' thinking about?" Kyoko asked her.

"Something isn't right…"

"Well I know that much, this whole world has gone to shit!" Mami frowned.

"No, I mean… with Akemi-san. She's hiding something."

"Of course she is, that's her gimmick. Mystery girl and all that. We don't know where she really came from or any of her past."

"No, not that either. I mean she's hiding something that is larger than we really realize… Something dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"When… when it was just Madoka, Tatsuya, Akemi-san, and I… we got into an argument, me and Akemi-san did. She acted as if she knew things, seen things we hadn't. She said that I should be dead, but so matter of factly as if she's seen it happen before. And the creature on top of the star looks familiar… Akemi-san recognized it too. She shuddered at it even."

"Mami, we all know Homura is off her rocker a bit, she probably was just talking vague like she normally does and she isn't all there."

"Then tell me why that thing looks so familiar to me and to her? I just don't feel right. It's almost like… It's almost like we've-" Mami gets cut off as Nagisa runs out of her tent and hugs Mami.

"I'm bored, little kids or so annoying!" Then Nagisa yawns.

"And you seem to be getting sleepy. Come on, we can head back to our tent and go to bed." Mami grabs her hand, bows at Kyoko, and walks away. Kyoko returns inside the tent just as the kids were cleaning up. Sayaka walked over to her.

"Where were you?"

"Talking with Mami… Something's biting at her and she isn't making any sense…" Sayaka's face grew with concern.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko glances toward Homura who is helping Madoka, Tatsuya, and Shizuka clean up the toys.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later okay? Let's just head back to our tent, they look like they are almost done." The two exit the tent. Many other were leaving the tent while Homura and Madoka helped clean up the last of the stuff. When they were done Tatsuya waves goodbye to Shizuka.

"Bye bye Shizu!" Shizuka smiles to herself shyly as she left the tent with some of the adults and the other children.

"I like Shizu!" Tatsuya said smiling brightly to his sister. Madoka smiled back.

"It's time for us to head back to our tent Tatsuya." Lillia and Ayumi approached them.

"I guess the others left already?" Lillia asked. Madoka and Homura nodded.

"Tell them we said goodnight then. Goodnight you two! Sleep well!" Ayumi stated.

"We will! Goodnight! You too!" Madoka said. All of them left their tent and went their respective directions. Homura and Madoka walked back to their tent where the others had already gotten ready for bed. Mami was holding Nagisa close, like a mother to her child. Sayaka and Kyoko were sitting on their makeshift futons laughing and playfully poking each other, Sayaka wearing some of Madoka's clothes. Madoka and Homura got changed into some better clothes for sleeping in. Madoka helped Tatsuya change into his clothes. Madoka noticed Kyoko still wearing her typical clothing.

"Kyoko! You need a change of clothes!"

"It's fine Pinky, I can sleep in this."

"No, you need something different for tonight! But my clothes are too small…" Homura sighs and quickly transforms. Reaching into her shield she pulls out a spare set of clothes. Reluctantly she hands them to Kyoko.

"Here. Take these. They should fit you." Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Look, just take them. You don't have anything else and we don't want you making this room smell bad." Kyoko frowns.

"That was rude but, thank you I guess…" Kyoko went into a corner of the tent and changed. She went back to Sayaka and they kept laughing and joking around, trying to keep it down as Madoka put Tatsuya to sleep, as well as seeing Mami and Nagisa sleeping. Madoka and Homura went to their spots and Madoka dragged her futon closer to Homura's so she was directly next to her. They sat together and they just chatted. Or rather Madoka rambled on about how fun the day was and Homura just sat there and listened to her, a small smile on her face. Soon enough it was just them two awake, Kyoko and Sayaka having passed out on their futons, Kyoko sprawled out with Sayaka's head on top of her shoulder.

"Madoka, we should sleep now, it's pretty late."

"But I like spending time with you Homura, I don't want to go to bed. I want to be with you instead." Madoka pouted.

"Well… I guess you can sleep with me tonight, we really should get our rest." Homura forced herself not to blush meanwhile Madoka just smiled.

"Yay!" Madoka lied down next to Homura. Madoka then hugged Homura tightly out of nowhere and wouldn't let go. Instead of struggling Homura just let her do that and they both fell asleep silently, no words spoken, yet both of them smiling.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the length can tide you all over because I don't have any idea when I'm going to get to work on the next one, it's going to take a lot of effort and energy and motivation to really get going. I just kept having so much writer's block and lack of motivation that I could legitimately only work on this at best once a week for forty minutes. I was hoping for the Magia Record anime to be out by now to give me that extra motivation (usually when i watch something I am immediately inspired to write a fanfic about it so like, Magia record could have given me that push) but sadly it is not out yet. However, I do plan on getting to work on it as soon as I can. I'm really tired and so I'm going to bed now. Night all and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Exposition dump

So this is a small update, well, a large info dump really about the state of this story. No, this story isn't going to die… yet. I want to keep this thing going. However this specific story is going to go on a small or large hiatus, not sure how long it'll be. I'm going to be writing another Madoka story that is related to this one. Basically, it's going to be the entire events of Madoka Magica but altered to represent the new timeline that this apocalyptic story is continuing from. Instead of just the brief description in chapter one, there will be legitimate context (that first chapter will probably get a rewrite to reflect this as well as chapter two if I feel the need). It also is going to be used to introduce the new original characters that are coming up as well as the ones that appeared in chapter six and seven. So that is where a request of mine is coming in! Fan art! Those who want to try their hand at drawing concept art/ fan art for the characters and scenes in these stories will be greatly appreciated. If you want to send these to me, send them at (hopefully this doesn't remove the period where it needs to be placed) (edit: it didn't so I will use the word "dot" instead to replace the period) hibikisatou dot dollars at gmail dot com. Also, regular updates for anything and everything (any updates to my fanfics Madoka related) will be delayed a little longer in general per release because I now am having a friend of mine who is great help look over the story as well as give ideas! So instead of me doing a quick look over before posting it right after it's done, it may be delayed a bit longer which is fine because any improvements and such help a ton so I'm thankful for his help! I'm going to keep this existing but it will be merged into the next chapter of this fanfic when it is out. Anyway, this is Shade-Oh signing off for now and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter of my Madoka Magica Apocalypse series!


End file.
